Wedding's day
by Howieboo
Summary: One-shot. Le jour du mariage de Blair, où tous les sentiments enfouies jusque là seront dévoilés...


C'était le jour du mariage. Le jour qui était censé être le plus beau de toute sa vie. Pourtant, tout cela sonnait faux dans la tête de Blair, vêtue de sa robe de mariée. Elle était là, plus magnifique que jamais, à pleurer sur son sort. Louis était beaucoup de choses mais pas l'homme qu'elle aimait. Pourtant, elle devait l'épouser. Il le fallait. Quand à Chuck, elle devait l'oublier.

Dan était derrière la porte, une boule au ventre. Blair se mariait aujourd'hui, c'était un jour de fête pourtant il avait l'impression de se rendre à un enterrement. Peut-être bien que c'en était un après tout : aujourd'hui, il allait enterrer tout l'amour qu'il portait à Blair en même temps qu'elle allait s'unir à Louis pour le restant de ses jours.

On toqua. Blair essuya ses larmes d'un geste vif de la main et tâcha de se rendre présentable en quelques secondes. Heureusement, ce n'était que Dan. Le voir l'emplit instantanément de bonheur. Aussitôt, elle se sentit mieux et abandonna la facade de la future mariée. Avec Dan, elle n'avait jamais eu besoin de faire semblant.

"Ouaw, tu es splendide Blair," fit remarquer Dan en lui souriant, de son sourire sincère et incroyablement réconfortant.

"Merci. Tu n'es pas mal non plus dans ton genre."

Et c'était vrai. Il avait enfin coupé ses cheveux et son costume lui allait à la perfection.

"Tu es prête ?" lui demanda t-il après un instant.

"On dirait bien."

Elle souffla un grand coup et se fit face dans le miroir. Ses cheveux étaient redressés en un chignon d'où quelques mèches s'échappaient. Quand à sa robe, elle était à couper le souffle. Tout était parfait de l'extérieur. Mais à l'intérieur, tout était détruit, brûlé, en train d'exploser.

Dan remarqua son mal être, comme à chaque fois d'ailleurs, et la prit dans ses bras. Blair se laissa aller et profita de cet instant parfait dans les bras de Dan. Il était vraiment un bon ami. Peut-être même son meilleur ami. Il avait été là quand personne ne l'avait été. Quand Blair repensait à ce qu'il avait fait pour elle - après l'accident, notamment - elle avait les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux. Jamais quelqu'un ne s'était aussi bien occupé d'elle.

"Pourquoi es-tu toujours là pour moi ?" lui demanda t-elle en essayant de retenir ses larmes.

Dan lui fit face et sourit, d'un sourire tendre.

"Parce que je t'aime."

Oh. Blair fut si touchée. Il avait dit cela comme si c'était une évidence. Sur le coup de l'émotion, Blair resta silencieuse quelques instants. Bon, si c'était le moment des déclarations, autant y aller.

"Moi aussi je t'aime, Dan. Tu es mon meilleur ami."

Elle n'avait pas dit Humphrey, non elle l'avait appelé Dan. C'était une preuve d'amitié bien plus énorme que n'importe quel autre geste qu'elle aurait pu faire. Dan secoua la tête et recula d'un pas.

"Non, Blair." Il se racla la gorge et inspira un grand coup, comme s'il allait se jeter dans le vide. "Je t'aime… vraiment. Je veux dire, dès que je te vois avec Louis, mon coeur se brise en mille morceaux. Tu étais la fille que je détestais le plus, il y a quelques temps. Mais aujourd'hui, je ne me vois pas vivre sans toi. Et tu es formidable, Blair. Tu es vulnérable, drôle, belle et… Tu mérites d'être heureuse. Si être avec Louis - ou même Chuck - te rend heureuse, alors je serais heureux moi aussi. Je ne veux que ton bonheur. Je voulais juste que tu saches que je t'aime. Je t'aime depuis le jour où on s'est embrassés. Ce n'était rien que quelques secondes, mais ça m'a suffit à tomber amoureux de toi. Et je sais que nous deux, c'est… Mon dieu, ça n'arrivera jamais, je le sais bien, crois-moi, il y a Serena et Chuck et puis… Toi, je sais que tu ne ressens pas la même chose mais ça me fait juste du bien de pouvoir te dire que je t'aime. Alors voilà. Je crois que je vais y aller, le mariage tout ça, ça ne me dit pas trop mais… Sois heureuse, Blair. C'est la chose qui compte le plus à mes yeux."

Il l'embrassa tendrement sur le front puis s'en alla.

Un, deux, trois. Le temps semblait s'être arrêter. Blair reprit connaissance d'elle-même au bout de quelques secondes et remarqua qu'elle avait les joues en feu et la chair de poule en même temps. Est-ce que Dan venait de lui avouer qu'il l'aimait ? Le jour de son mariage, qui plus est ? Mais quel crétin et idiot et… Dan l'aimait ? C'était la nouvelle de l'année. Elle qui croyait qu'il n'y avait que Serena dans son coeur.

On toqua à nouveau. Et si c'était lui qui revenait ? Qu'allait-elle lui dire ? C'était Chuck. Il entra dans la pièce, un regard sombre sur le visage. Il semblait dévasté. Blair remua dans sa robe, mal à l'aise. Devant Chuck, elle ne savait jamais comment se comporter.

"Tu ne peux pas te marier avec lui, Blair," déclara Chuck d'un ton qui ne laissait nulle possibilité à Blair de répliquer. Tu m'aimes, je t'aime, alors viens avec moi s'il te plaît. Tout ça, c'est n'importe quoi. Tu ne devrais pas te marier avec Louis, mais avec moi. Tous les gens ici le savent, sauf toi peut-être qui pour une raison obscure t'entête à combattre l'évidence que nous sommes, toi et moi."

Il la prit par le bras mais Blair recula de plusieurs pas. Il fallait qu'elle s'éloigne de lui.

"Chuck, tu sais que je t'aimerais toujours. Pas vrai ?"

Il hocha la tête.

"Mais je ne t'aime pas… bien. Et toi non plus, tu ne m'aimes pas bien. Je veux dire, est-ce qu'on est du genre à se souhaiter d'être heureux tous les deux ? Si tu es heureux avec une autre, tout ce que je veux c'est te l'enlever pour te faire souffrir. Et c'est pareil pour toi. On ne s'aimera jamais de la bonne manière. Je crois qu'en fait, on confond l'amour avec le désir de posséder l'autre. Au fond, ça a toujours été un jeu, toi et moi."

"Blair…"

"Non, laisse-moi finir. Si tu m'aimais vraiment, tu ne me demanderais pas de partir avec toi. Tu me laisserais épouser Louis, même si tu sais que tu vas souffrir durant le restant de tes jours."

Dan. Ce prénom résonna dans la tête de Blair une dizaine de fois. Dan l'aimait vraiment. Il l'aimait tellement qu'il préférait la voir heureuse avec un autre. Et Blair venait seulement de réaliser que depuis tout ce temps, tout ce qu'elle avait recherché se trouvait juste sous son nez. Dan. Dan. Dan. Humphrey, comme elle aimait l'appeler. Elle n'avait imaginé la possibilité d'être avec lui car il avait toujours été à Serena pour elle mais et si…

"Je dois y aller, Chuck," dit-elle en reprenant ses esprits.

Chuck ne parut même pas surpris.

"Tu vas retrouver Dan ?"

Blair le regarda, abasourdie. Comment avait-il deviné ?

"Je l'ai vu quitter la pièce l'air malheureux comme une pierre. Peut-être même plus malheureux que moi. Tu sais qu'il est amoureux de toi ?"

"Il vient de me l'avouer mais…"

"Il t'aime," dit Chuck en souriant faiblement. "Il t'aime tellement que je ne peux même pas lui en vouloir."

Blair sourit et se rapprocha de Chuck pour l'embrasser sur la joue. Chuck resterait dans son coeur pour toujours. Il aura été un de ses grands amours de sa vie. Mais il n'était pas l'amour de sa vie. Ils s'étreignèrent durant quelques secondes puis Blair se dirigea vers la porte pour en sortir. Chuck la rappela une dernière fois.

"Si jusque là je n'ai jamais souhaité que tu sois heureuse avec quelqu'un d'autre que moi, c'est parce que je pensais que personne ne pourrait t'aimer autant que moi je t'aimais. Mais aujourd'hui, je te souhaite d'être heureuse avec Dan. Je le pense réellement."

Blair sourit puis sortit en trombe. C'était difficile de courir avec une robe de mariée mais elle se fichait pas mal qu'elle soit déchirée. Il fallait juste qu'elle retrouve Dan. Elle courrut jusqu'à la sortie sans accorder un regard aux autres personnes qui la regardaient d'un air étrange. Elle entendit même la voix de Serena derrière elle mais elle n'y accorda pas une pensée. Tout son esprit était centré sur une même personne. La personne qui faisait battre son coeur à cet instant.

Dan était assis sur les marches de l'église, le visage enfoui dans ses mains. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il venait d'avouer son amour à Blair. C'était de loin la chose la plus risquée qu'il avait fait de toute sa vie mais il était soulagé d'un poids énorme. Au moins, il n'aurait pas de regrets. Il savait qu'il devrait s'en aller mais il n'arrivait pas à s'y résoudre. Même de l'extérieur, il voulait être là pour Blair le jour de son mariage.

La porte de l'église s'ouvrit avec fracas et Dan crut avoir une hallucination quand il vit Blair vêtue de sa robe de mariée, les joues rouges et un air soulagé en le voyant.

"Tu ne devrais pas être en train de te marier ?" lui demanda t-il en se levant.

"Je.. Je t'aime. Le fait est que je t'ai méprisé, je t'ai détesté mais j'ai appris à t'apprécier comme un ami. Et tu as été le meilleur des amis que j'ai jamais eu. Et je t'aime. Tu es le garçon que j'ai toujours attendu."

Dan sentait son coeur battre à une vitesse irraisonnable. Blair l'aimait ?

Il la prit dans ses bras et lentement, approcha ses lèvres des siennes. C'était un vrai baiser, un baiser qu'il avait imaginé, qu'il avait même écrit dans son livre et aujourd'hui, il se réalisait. Dan s'était levé ce matin avec l'idée qu'aujourd'hui était la pire journée de sa vie. En réalité, ça devenait le plus beau jour de sa vie.

Ils se séparèrent quelques secondes pour reprendre leurs souffles. Les yeux de Blair brillaient et elle semblait radieuse. Quand à Dan, il était plus heureux que jamais. Il avait l'impression que tout irait à partir de maintenant. Avec Blair, la fille qu'il aimait, il pourrait tout faire, tout être, tout construire.

"Je t'aime, Blair Waldorf."

Elle sourit.

"Je t'aime aussi, Dan Humphrey."


End file.
